


Raziel’s Secret Angel

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Nude Photos, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, photographer/model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: “The camera loves you.” Alec complimented.Magnus hummed as he moved to place a hand on his hip. “That’s great because I love the camera.” He winked and then posed for Alec, letting him get a few more shots. “Or maybe I just think the photographer is really cute.”





	Raziel’s Secret Angel

“Perfect…” Alec breathed out as he pressed the button on the high resolution camera Magnus conjured up from somewhere. A few clicks rang out through the room as he captured his husband sitting on their couch. 

Magnus was wearing a very sexy white lace-up corset. The laces crisscrossed the front of the corset, sheer mesh and floral lace decorated the sides and back. A tiny white matching thong covered his lower body, hiding his cock from Alec’s sight, and matching white stilettos on his feet. Magnus had gone for a sexy smokey eye with thicker than usual black eyeliner. His normally perfect hair was a bit messy. It reminded Alec of how Magnus’ hair looked after they went a few rounds in the bedroom. 

“Open your legs a little more.” Alec directed, playing the photographer to Magnus’ model. “And tilt your head slightly to the left.”

“Like this?” Magnus questioned as he moved his body into the desired position. 

“Yeah, perfect.” Alec said and snapped a few more pictures. He moved around to capture Magnus in this position at different angles. “Stand up for me.” He called out and Magnus did as he was told, rising from the couch. “Turn around and look at me over your shoulder.”

Magnus turned around and Alec had to bite his lip to keep his moan down. The globes of Magnus’ ass were on full display as the thong disappeared between his supple cheeks. He snapped more pictures, moving to get new angles as Magnus teased him through the lens of his camera. Magnus giggled as he turned around, moving into different poses as Alec took picture after picture. “The camera loves you.” Alec complimented.

Magnus hummed as he moved to place a hand on his hip. “That’s great because I love the camera.” He winked and then posed for Alec, letting him get a few more shots. “Or maybe I just think the photographer is really cute.” He teased, letting out a chuckle as he moved to settle into a new pose.

Alec smiled. “I bet you say that to all of the photographers.” He snapped a few more pictures of his model.

Magnus shook his head, innocently biting his lip. “Only you.” He answered softly.

Alec brought the camera down and allowed his eyes to soak up the sight, greedily taking in all of his curves and gorgeous tan skin. Angel, Magnus was beautiful. He knew if he didn’t get back on track, their play would be over before it really even began. “Let’s get you back on the couch, on your stomach.” 

Magnus nodded at his direction, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He could see how turned on Alec was, pupils blown wide and the outline of erect more prominent as he grew harder. The warlock was sure this scene wasn’t going to last long. He moved onto the couch and laid on his belly, bending his knees so his calves were off the couch. He crossed his ankles as he came up onto his elbows. “Like this?” He questioned, looking up at Alec through his long lashes.

Alec swallows hard as Magnus sultry voice flowed over him in waves. He nodded. “Perfect.” He said and raised his camera again. He gave Magnus few directions as he moved around the couch to capture Magnus at different angles. He then moved behind Magnus and had him look over his shoulder. Alec tried to focus on his face, but his lense would slip down to take a few pictures of Magnus’ amazing ass.

Alec lowered his camera again and walked toward Magnus. He reached out to touch him, but stopped himself. “May I?” He questioned his model who nodded.

“Of course.” Magnus answered and watched Alec hook his fingers into the thin white strap of the corset. He gently pulled the strap off his shoulder and pulled it down to rest along his bicep. Alec stepped back, not without his fingertips grazing over Magnus’ smooth skin, to take a few more shots of Magnus looking over his shoulder. Alec wondered if Magnus knew how much of tease he was being right now, biting his plump lips and looking at him with bedroom eyes. If not for his Shadowhunter training, he’d have the warlock withering beneath him.

“Turn over, on to your back.” Alec directed and Magnus gracefully turned over to lie on his back. Alec moved over to Magnus again, standing over his model. He reached down to pull the other strap down, like the first one, before lifting his camera to photograph Magnus gorgeous features. He focused on his corseted torso and then his glossy lips before putting it all together to capture his upper body. His eyes then trailed lower to the thin piece of fabric, the only thing between him and Magnus’ sweet cock.

Alec reached down to curl his fingers around the skinny strap of the thong, fingering the material before pulling it down, just slightly off Magnus’ hip. “Is this okay?” He questioned and Magnus nodded yes, so Alec moved to pull down the other side. He let his fingers trail down Magnus’ thigh before pulling his hand back to take more pictures. “Beautiful.” He breathed out as he looked at Magnus through the camera. “Need a better angle…” he mumbled to himself before climbing onto the couch. He settled into the small space Magnus’ legs before continuing with his pictures.

Magnus bit his lip to hold back his moans as Alec touched his thighs. It was over too soon and Alec was back to taking pictures. He did his best to pose but he had lost focus, only thinking about Alexander pounding him into next week. He smirked as Alec moved to settle between his legs. He saw an opening. Magnus began to sit up. He first went to lounge on his elbows, like was enjoying a day at the beach before moving into a sitting position. He looked up, into the camera as he reached out to touch Alec’s hard cock through his pants. He could hear Alec’s sharp inhale as he popped the button and pulled down the zipper on his jeans, reaching into Alec’s pants and pulling out his cock. 

“Magnus…”

“Let your angel take care of you.” Magnus said before swirling his tongue around the tip.

Alec groaned as Magnus wrapped his lips around his cock. “Fuck.” He looked down and watched Magnus suck his cock. “You look so pretty like that.” He breathed out and Magnus’ looked up to lock eyes with him as he took him deeper down his throat. “Fuck, so pretty.” Alec picked up the camera to snap a picture of Magnus sucking his dick.

Magnus chuckled as the camera lense clicked, slipping off Alec’s cock. “You gonna publish that one?” Magnus smiled as he stroked Alec’s cock. 

“Think I’ll keep that one for myself.” Alec chuckled. “Hold on.” He said as he slipped from Magnus’ gasp. Alec got off the couch and placed the camera back on its tripod. He pressed a button, programming the camera to take pictures every few seconds. Then Alec turned around and focused his attention on the hot model on the couch. He walked over to Magnus and grabbed his legs, swing them off the could so his feet were planted on the floor. He forced his golden thighs apart and dropped to his knees to settle between them. Alec grabbed ahold of the thong and pulled it down, with a little help from Magnus. He pulled Magnus down so he was sitting on the edge of the couch before dipping down to run his tongue across Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck.” Magnus moaned as Alec started to tease him with licks to his cock. His legs found their home across Alec’s shoulders and his hands went to run through Alec’s dark hair. “Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned loudly as Alec wrapped his lips around his cock.

Alec bobbed his head up and down on Magnus’ cock, taking the warlock down his throat before coming up. He suckled at the tip, teasing as his tongue swirled around the head before dipping down again. Magnus was squirming beneath him and Alec had to grab his hips to keep him in place. He could hear Magnus calling out his name and he loved it. His name sounded so sexy spilling from Magnus’ lips. 

Alec let go of Magnus’ cock with a pop before moving to lick and suck at Magnus’ balls. He didn’t spend too much time there before moving to his prize. He licked down Magnus’ balls to his hole, swirling his tongue around the tight pucker.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelped as Alec’s tongue licked at his hole. His back arched off the couch as Alec wrapped his lips around his hole and started suckling. “Shit! Oh, fuck!” Magnus moaned loudly as his he hooked his ankles and pulled his legs in to push Alec closer. “ _ terasa sangat nikmat _ ...” 

Alec let out a moan against Magnus’ hole as he felt his heels digging into his back, attempting to push him in more. He pushed his tongue inside of Magnus once he was open enough, tasting his lover as his tongue ran across his walls. He loved when Magnus spoke Indonesian and loved it even more during sex. Alec knew he was doing something right if Magnus slipped into his native tongue.

“Ah!” Magnus couldn’t stop moaning as Alec used his tongue to pleasure. “Oh,  _ Saya membutuhkan kontol itu di dalam saya _ ...” He begged as he pulled his hand from Alec’s hair. He conjured a bottle of lube and shoved it toward Alec. “Please.” He begged and Alec was weak to a begging Magnus.

Alec raised his head and took the lube from Magnus, spreading the lube across his fingers. He placed a finger to Magnus’ hole and pressed in, watching Magnus arch his back as his finger slid inside of him. “Beautiful.” He breathed out and pushed another finger alongside the first one. He leaned down to kiss at his Magnus’ thighs as he teased his hole.

“Oh, shit…” Magnus dragged out the ‘t’ as Alec fingers entered him. He wiggled his hips to get Alec to push deeper inside of him. Alec picked up on his hint and pushed his fingers as deep as he could, curling his fingers slightly to the left. “Ah!  _ Iya nih! Anda menemukannya! _ ”

“Right there?” Alec continued to massage the little bundle of nerves that made Magnus yell out.

“Oh, fuck me!” Magnus begged.

Alec pulled his fingers from Magnus and gave his thigh another kiss. “Hands and knees.” Alec instructed before standing up. He quickly stripped away he clothes as he watched Magnus get onto his hands and knees. He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his cock, spreading it as he climbed onto the couch. He threw the lube down and grab Magnus’ hip while he used the other hand to guide his cock inside of him.

“Oh, yes!” Magnus moaned as Alec pushed inside of him. He held onto the arm rest with a death grip as Alec. “Fuck...please.” Magnus moved his hips to get Alec to move.

Alec moaned as he felt Magnus around him. He slowly started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of him. “Too tight…” Alec hissed as he started to quicken his thrust.

Magnus moaned as he shook his head. “Not too tight, you’re too big.” Magnus tried to explain between his gasps and moans. “Damn, Alexander!”

Alec leaned down to drape his body across Magnus, his chest to Magnus’ back. He kissed and nipped at Magnus’ neck as his hips continued to move. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He grunted out as he started to thrust a bit faster.

Magnus gasped and tilted his head so Alec had better access to his neck. He moved his hips back to meet Alec’s thrust as he reached down to stroke his cock. “Mmm, fuck!  _ Seperti itu! Saya sangat dekat!” _

“Like that?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded before letting out another moan. “Come on, baby. Come on, my Angel. Cum for me.”

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled out as he came, cum splattering onto his hand and the couch. His body stiffened as he orgasm washed over him, clenching around Alec before his body relaxed and then went limp.

“Fuck, baby.” Alec moaned as Magnus clenched around him. He started to thrust faster, chasing his own orgasm that wasn’t far behind Magnus’. He felt his stomach tighten and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Magnus!” Alec yelled as he came inside of his husband. 

Heavy breathing was the only noise in their living room, trying to gather enough breath to speak, until Magnus let out a chuckle. “What?” Alec questioned.

“I just remembered.” Magnus started. “The Victoria Secret fashion show comes on tonight.” He added and Alec laughed.

“I don’t need to watch that.” Alec started. “I got my angel right here.” He finished and Magnus scoffed.

“Fallen Angel.” Magnus corrected Alec. “Let’s clean up. I gotta get this corset off.”

 

An hour later, the married couple was all cleaned up and had takeout from the Vietnamese restaurant down the street. Alec sat on the bed with his laptop on his lap as Magnus crawled onto the bed. “What are you looking at?” He asked as he settled next to husband. 

“Pictures from our...session.” Alec answered as he clicked through the pictures.

“I like that one.” Magnus pointed out. The picture showed him on the couch and Alec between his legs, eating him out. His hands on the back of Alec’s head and his legs wrapped around his neck.

Alec chuckled. “I figured you would.” He said and moved through the set of pictures. “I love this one.” Alec said and showed the picture of Magnus lying on the couch and Alec took the picture from above, his gold-green eyes shining bright.

“Of course you do, you sap.” Magnus joked. “We should put these in an album..,or give some to Clary to paint.”

“Let’s do the album. I don’t want to scar Clary for life.” Alec reasoned.

“Biscuit is tougher than you think.” Magnus retorted before moving to set under the covers. “Now get under these covers and give me cuddles.”

“Yes, sir.” Alec made sure to save the pictures before putting his laptop away and cuddling with Magnus under the covers.

“Goodnight, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations come from Google Translate:  
> “terasa sangat nikmat“ - “feels so good”  
> “Saya membutuhkan kontol itu di dalam saya” - “I need your cock inside me”  
> “Iya nih! Anda menemukannya!” - “Yes, there! You found it(prostate)!”
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
